


His quiet whispers just fuel the desire

by Mere_Mortifer



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: (emotionally), (implied) - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, But I didn't use the y/n thing, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Drinking, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Character doesn't have a name, Female Character lowkey believes he's the Devil, First Kiss, Grindind, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Lucifer POV, Lucifer get called a good boy, Lucifer has a praise kink, Lucifer has preternaturally hot skin, Lucifer is Very Good in bed, Lucifer is a Sex God, Lucifer is a gentleman, Lucifer is vocal in bed, Lucifer seduces a girl at Lux, Making Out, Making Out on a Piano, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV reader, PWP, Pet Names, Pining!Lucifer, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader rides Lucifer yee haa, Shower Sex, Shy Female Character, Slow Dancing, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, You have never read anything more self-indulgent, caring!Reader, drunk!Lucifer, hurt!Lucifer, very important tag, written in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere_Mortifer/pseuds/Mere_Mortifer
Summary: “So, what do you say, love? Yes or no?”, Lucifer interrupted her thoughts, oblivious, gently cupping her cheek with one hand. He stroked the skin there, seeming mesmerized by the softness of it. Fluttered and disbelieving, she huffed a laugh. “How can I say no?” she mumbled, leaning against him without realising. Her eyes languidly passed over his pretty dark eyes, down to his lips curled into half a smile, and they settled against the smooth skin of his neck like attracted by a magnet. “How could I say-”, but she couldn't finish the sentence, because suddenly her mouth was busy kissing the skin she was just admiring, andwow, why did she hesitate, again?***I wrote this in the middle of the night because the fantasy was so detailed in my head that I thought, "I might as well write this down". This is shameless, reader insert sex with Lucifer. Like, that's it, that's the plot. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is not only my first fanfiction, not only my first smut scene, but also my first time writing this much in English! I hope you enjoy ;) Any correction/suggestion is more than appreciated.  
> The title is a lyric from [Old School Romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aw3n6G_iciY&start_radio=1&list=RDAw3n6G_iciY) by CELESTAL

She was sitting at the bar, self consciously clutching the purse close to her lap. Her friend had disappeared in the crowd a while ago, probably to dance with one the many guys present on the dance floor, so she was stuck at the bar until she came back. She had tried to go have fun by herself, but suddenly she had felt very awkward in her uncomfortable high-heels and short black dress. Too exposed - no matter that a couple of hours ago she had felt very pretty in the attire. Social anxiety is weird like that.  
She sipped her Cuba Libre, hoping that nobody would approach her.  
Well, nobody but one man. She wanted to talk with him - almost desperately, if she was being honest.  
Lucifer Morningstar, the owner of Lux. Her eyes were drawn to him like a stage light was following him everywhere, looking like sin in one of his many tailored suits. He had chosen a black one that particular night, and the detail had her breath stuck in her throat for some reason. Maybe because they were matching?

She scoffed at herself. Half of the people in the club were dressed in black, it's not like it was a sign from above or anything. _Fuck _, she thought, dragging her eyes away from Lucifer, _I'm acting like a middle schooler with a crush._ That man - _that devil_ \- was just so...so magnetic, with his dark eyes and long legs; he made her want with an intensity she didn't think she could feel about a semi-stranger. _What do you truly desire?_ , she had heard him ask a gorgeous man the first time she saw him at his club, while walking past him.  
She had gotten close enough to take a deep breath of his cologne and and in her head she had answered for him: _you, I desire you_ and she had almost said the words out loud. How embarrassing it would have been, how mortifying...He hadn’t even been talking to her, but the question got stuck in her head for weeks - that's why she came back to Lux with her friend that night, just to get a glimpse of him again. Because of that inexplicable pull she felt towards him. The same one that the rest of the goddamned pub seem to feel.__

She was so stuck in her thoughts, busy stirring the ice cubes in her drink, that she didn't even notice someone approaching until he spoke.  
“Hello, there”, she heard. She recognized that British accent in a second, and a shiver went down her spine.  
Lucifer was leering at her from the barstool next to hers, intense dark eyes doing a once-over on her form that made her pulse skyrocket.  
She remembered how to talk only several second later. “Hi”, she managed to say, hating herself for how breathy she sounded already. But she couldn’t help it, he looked even more stunning up close, illuminated only in the dark fleshy lights of the dance floor. She couldn't imagine how breathtaking he would be in the natural light.  
His smile grew more flirtatious, like he could read on her face what she was thinking. “I don't think I've seen you around here before, darling. First time?” He raised his eyebrows at the question, still smiling. For a second he looked almost boyish, genuinely pleased at having worked an innuendo in a fairly innocent sentence.  
A shaky laughter escaped her, surprising even herself. “Uh, the second actually. You didn't notice me the first time.” _Why the fuck did I just say that,_ she thought, frustrated. _Way to look desperate._ She resisted the urge of covering her face in embarrassment, but just barely. 

Lucifer just chuckled and slid closer to her, angling his face just so that she could perfectly see the elegant line of his neck. Once again, she could smell his cologne, and once again it made her feel light-headed. “That's not the way to treat a guest as lovely as you” he drawled, sliding his gaze from her eyes, to her lips, down to her cleavage. _Completely shameless_ , she thought. _It suits him._  
“Let me offer you a drink to make it up to you. What’s your name, love?”  
She told him, and she saw him mouthing it to himself like he was savouring it. Like, and the realization made her blush more than she thought physically possible, he intended on using it later in a different context.  
She imagined him breathing it against her neck, her breasts, uttering it like a prayer while his long fingers explored the rest of her. 

Fuck, he had said two sentences to her and she was already fantasizing about falling in bed with him. 

“I'm Lucifer Morningstar, and it's a _pleasure_ to meet you” he said, passing her a new Cuba Libre. He didn’t comment on the fact that she obviously already knew who he was, and for that she was grateful. She was trying very hard not to make a fool out of herself. Her social awkwardness wasn't helping in the slightest.  
The bartender that made her drink handed Lucifer a glass of an amber colored liquid, and the two of them clinked their drinks and took a sip; Lucifer looking like some sort of big cat studying his prey. _I love cats_ , she thought deliriously, so attracted to the man in front of her that she could hardly see straight. She was so nervous under his scrutiny, feeling more and more self-conscious by the second, and that part of herself was at war with the other part, the one that would have let him fuck her there on the bar table if he so asked. 

How, how was it possible? Where was that- that lust coming from, that mindless desire...she didn't do this, having sex with beautiful strangers that barely knew her name, she was not wired for it...but him, oh, _him_ , how lovely he was, so tall and elegant and-  
And suddenly very close to her. “Say, should we bring the conversation somewhere else? To get to know each other better, of course.” He put a strand of her hair behind her ear, peering at her from under dark eyelashes. “More _intimately_ ” he added.  
Her breath hitched, and he didn't try to hide that he noticed. He was looking at her expectantly, so infuriatingly sure of himself that she imagined, for a second, how he would look like laying underneath her, with one of her hand pulling at his hair to keep him down. Ecstatic, most probably. Very pleased with himself.  
It was that image, more than his proposition, that gave her the courage to tilt her head so that their faces were only centimetres apart. He instinctively let his lips fell open and his hot breath mingled with hers.  
“And where would that be?”, she managed to ask, hands trembling and head spinning from the sheer force of her wanting.  
He kept his dark eyes trailed onto hers. “My penthouse, of course - just a floor away. So I can give you my undivided attention.”  
She swallowed. Fuck. Fuck this man, fuck his British accent and fuck his perfectly kept 5-o’clock-shadow. Her attraction was making her stomach turn into knots, but still, anxiety and self-doubt were gnarling at her. Lucifer could have anyone he wanted: people were quite literally falling over themselves to be with him, even if just for a night. She feared her relative inexperience in bed and and her nerves would annoy him; that he would spend a disappointing few hours with her before sending her on her way. 

“So, what do you say, love? Yes or no?”, he interrupted her thoughts, oblivious, gently cupping her cheek with one hand. He stroked the skin there, seeming mesmerized by the softness of it.  
Fluttered and disbelieving, she huffed a laugh. “How can I say no?” she mumbled, leaning against him without realising. Her eyes languidly passed over his pretty dark eyes, down to his lips curled into half a smile, and they settled against the smooth skin of his neck like attracted by a magnet. “How could I say-”, but she couldn't finish the sentence, because suddenly her mouth was busy kissing the skin she was just admiring, and _wow_ \- why did she hesitate, again? She could have been doing this for a while, pressing her face in the crook between Lucifer's neck and shoulder, peppering wet kisses wherever she could. He was burning up, temperature so high she would have been worried about him, had she still been capable of worrying about anything.  
She heard him chuckle in her hair, putting his strong hands against her hips to get closer to her. “I'll take that as a yes,” he whispered in her ear and she instinctively spread her legs to welcome him between them. _Closer_ , she wanted him _closer_ , she thought feverishly; inside if possible, _as soon_ as possible.  
She went to pull his shirt tails out of his pants, but warm big hands took hold of hers before she managed to. She raised her face from his neck and found his heated gaze with hers, confused. Lucifer was breathing heavily - _I did that, I did that,_ she thought, high on the feeling -, but still took a step away from her, holding one of her hands in his. She got on her feet, catching her purse before it could fall.  
“I appreciate the enthusiasm, trust me, but we really need to get to my apartment first”, he explained, not unkindly.  
Still, she suddenly felt extremely embarrassed by her actions, and all her doubts came back like they had never left. He probably noticed her expression fall, because a second later she was flash against him as he placed a heated kiss on the corner of her mouth, and then fully on her lips. He gently started moving them away from the bar, step after step, licking and biting the soft skin behind her ear with all the purpose of a man with a mission. “You're all good, love”, he murmured, and then he said her name exactly like she had been imagining before - and she was gone again. She put her free hand in his soft, dark locks, stumbling with him toward the lift in the corner of the club. “Just- _oh, fuck_ \- please, just…”, she tried to say, struggling to form the words but needling to ask, “Stop me from thinking.”  
He left a last, searing hot kiss on her collarbone before lifting his head. He looked _ruined_ , already, hair a mess from her hands and lipstick smeared all over his neck. “Don't worry, I'm quite good at that”, he smiled - and without her realising that they had arrived, the doors of the lift opened behind her.  


***

She was pressing Lucifer against a wall of the elevator, kissing him so hard he couldn't breath, when the doors opened again on his dark penthouse. The view from the door length windows was spectacular, too bad that she couldn't tear her eyes away from the man under her hands to appreciate it. They interrupted the kiss long enough for her to see his dilated pupils and his bitten-red lips before his tongue was firmly back in her mouth - right where it belonged, if you asked her. His hands were everywhere; palming her ass, her hips, or combing through her hair. She raised her thigh, caressing his leg in the process, and in a second he understood what she wanted: she picked her up like she weighted nothing, making her tight dress slide even further toward her waist, and the move put her core directly against him. He was so, so hard, and she felt so, so wet - and, alright, she was losing her grasp on the English language. Who could blame her.  
They both moaned at the contact, her hips rolling against his without her control. Lucifer appreciated that so much that he gasped her name, breathless, and that made her grasp at his hair with more strength that she intended.  
Suddenly he was moving, and before she knew it he was letting her sit on a cold wooden table - no, not a table, _a piano_ , like the one he had downstairs. Was he gonna fuck her on his piano? _Oh, yes please_ , she thought, and she felt herself get even wetter, so much so that she had probably soaked through her panties.

Lucifer kissed her again, biting softly her bottom lip before soothing the area with his tongue. She was suddenly offended that he was still wearing clothes, and she tried to unbutton his shirt to get rid of it. He took off the jacket himself, never letting go of her mouth, but after a minute of her struggling with the buttons she was the one to pull off the kiss. She stayed close to him, close enough to breath in his cologne and his unnatural warmth, but her attention was all on the damned shirt buttons. Her hands were shaking too much - she even entertained the thought of tearing the shirt open, just to see and touch his chest, but she didn't have enough strength left in her fingers for that. Lucifer let her struggle for a second before coming to her aid, undoing the shirt himself in seconds. “Are you quite alright, darling?” he asked, stroking her legs from knee to hip, getting each time closer and closer to where she really wanted him. He was pleased with himself, and not at all surprised by her strong reaction to him. He hadn't even touched her yet and she already so wet she was dripping, hands and legs shaking. _This man is sin_ , she thought, _no wonder he has people call him the Devil._

She nodded, smiling weekly. “Yes - yes, I'm fine. 'M sorry, I'm just a bit overwhelmed.” His hands stilled on her legs, so she was quick to add: “But like _good overwhelmed_ , not bad overwhelmed! Please...uh, please. Mh. You can keep going. If you want.”  
She almost cringed at her words, but Lucifer seemed happy with her earnest reaction and started playing with her dress’ straps, teasing her.  
“With pleasure”, he murmured against her lips, pushing her gently until she was lying completely on the piano. The new position put her core directly in line with his straining cock, and she didn't waste a second in hooking her calves behind his ass to push him right against her. Lucifer groaned when they came in contact, and he immediately started gently rolling his hips against hers like he couldn't help it. “You know,” he started, voice low and breathless, “you look _ravishing_ like this, spread out and desperate for me. _You look good enough to eat_ ”. She was past words at this point, and that was all she could do to bring him down on top of her to kiss him deeply.  
He responded with the same passion, pushing his hips more insistently against hers. The new angle made it so that his trousers were rubbing against her clit with every move, and she was on the brink of an orgasm in seconds. She wanted to ask him to touch her, to feel how wet and ready she was for him, but words escaped her. However, when she desperately started pawing at him, Lucifer anticipated her and slipped one of his hands down between them, and he slid his fingers along her folds through her underwear. They both gasped, Lucifer moaning something against her neck that sounded suspiciously like “so fucking wet”. 

His thumb circled on her clit at a delicious pace, and she felt the pleasure rise and rise with each wide stroke. She kept his head close to her chest, gasping and moaning in his hair, while he kissed and sucked the top of breasts where her dress had slipped down a bit. His hips pushed against her thigh at the same rhythm of his hand - she could feel how hard he was through his pants and boxers, but he didn't complain.  
“Come on, love,” he said, nuzzling his nose between the valley of her breasts, “you're so close, I can feel it. Just let go.” His gentleness, more than his words, brought her closer to her climax - and after another minute of delicious torture, she came shuddering in his arms.

***

She must have blacked out a second, because next thing she knew she was being picked up by a still very hard, very revved up Lucifer. He was carrying her princess style into his bedroom, a few steps away from the piano. She simultaneously felt guilty that she hadn't made _him_ come and disappointed that he wasn't going to fuck her over the instrument, but she was distracted by him gently releasing her on his unmade bed. Comfortable against his silky sheets and still light headed because of her orgasm, she watched Lucifer remove his belt with a hiss.

Fuck, she was feeling more and more ashamed that she hadn't even took off his pants and touched him a little, too busy coming her head off to notice his discomfort. It probably hurt by now, if Lucifer palming himself to find some relief was a proof.  
“Darling,” he said, shaking his head at her, still touching himself over his trousers. She felt anxiety twist her stomach into knots, but before she could apologize he continued: “I promised you to stop you from thinking, but you're doing just that. Have to admit, I thought making you come would do the trick.”  
If she wasn't blushed down to her chest already, those words would have done it. How did she end up in bed with this...this ridiculous, devilish man, who talked about orgasms like he was discussing his favourite type of tea?  
She covered her face with one hand and she heard Lucifer chuckle at her. A beat later he was climbing on the bed and on top of her, holding himself up on his elbows. “Aren't you adorable? Anyway, my word is my bond, so-”, he rolled off of her and made himself comfortable against his many pillows, “hop on.”, he finished. And then he gestured to his face, like...like he was actually suggesting what she thought he was suggesting. Because, no way. No way he was putting off his own pleasure again to have her-  
“Sit on my face, if I wasn't being clear.” He smiled like he was having the time of life, like he couldn't wait to have her cut off his air supply.  
She took a deep breath and got up on shaky knees, unbelieving at how much hotter Lucifer became just because of those four words.  
She decided to repay him later, with interests, in whichever way she could, but for now - for now she stripped out of her dress as sexily as she could manage, trying to give the man sprawled in front of her the show he deserved. He looked at her, ecstatic, slipping a hand inside his boxers to slowly stroke himself.  
She got rid of her underwear, too - ruined, at that point -, and swang one of her legs over Lucifer's chest, who immediately brought his hands to palm her ass. 

He looked at her naked form above him with unfiltered awe and desire in his eyes, so raw and sincere that she managed to bite back her embarrassment and brought herself as close to his mouth as she dared.  
He was having none of it. He tugged her towards himself with his hands, and a second later his hot mouth was making contact with her sensitive skin. She took a sharp breath at the sensation, and Lucifer responded with a low, grumbling moan that sent shivers down her whole body and made her press more firmly on him. He was looking up at her through hooded lids, hair a complete mess from her hands, and she knew that that image of him would come back to taunt her many lonely nights in the future. 

He brought her back to the present with a long stroke of his tongue, like he was trying to taste her, through her lips and up to her clit, which he started sucking on earnestly. She hissed involuntary, still too sensitive from her previous orgasm to enjoy the move, and she lift herself up to escape it. “‘M sorry, love,” he mumbled in a low voice, seemingly devastated at the loss of contact. “Come back here” - and, honestly, who could refuse a request like that?  
From then on he was more gentle, if not less passionate, and after he found the right rhythm of licking, sucking and occasionally plunging his tongue as deep into her as he could, she was gone.  
So much so that she forgot to hold at least a bit of weight off of him, but the lack of oxygen didn't seem to disturb him, his nose pressed firmly on her clit.  
She was so, so close, she felt the pleasure tighten low in her belly, and one of her hands went to desperately hold tightly onto his hair.  
He moaned directly on her, _in her_ , and the hands that were roaming everywhere on her body went to her ass to encourage her to grind against his face. Shocked by how much of a walking wet dream Lucifer could be, she went to do just that, chasing her release. One of his arms disappeared lower down his own body, but she was too lost in her pleasure to notice.  
She didn't know how long he kept going: could have been a minute or an hour, but a firm stroke of his tongue finally made it for her - and then she was coming so hard her eyes rolled back into her head, and she couldn't figure out even after if she had screamed his name or only sobbed it against the headboard.  
He licked her through the entirety of it, and then some after, to the point that she had to beg “No more, no more” to get him to stop. She collapsed right beside him on the bed before she could go boneless while still sitting on his face.  
“That was-that was…” she tried to say, still panting hard. She didn't even know what she wanted to say - she suspected her major brain functions had kind of leaked out of her.  
“Spectacular? Unforgettable? Why thank you, you weren't so bad yourself”, he said, so sure of himself, voice still low and grumbly from his arousal. The way the words rolled out of his tongue, in that smooth accent of his, had desire swiftly return low in her belly.  
And the she turned to look at him - and she was lying before, this, this image of him would never leave her until the day she fucking died, it seared its way into her brain like a hot brand: Lucifer, dark eyes reflecting the lights of the Los Angeles view, face and lips still wet and glistening with her.  
The urge to kiss him was so strong and sudden that she couldn't have stopped herself if she wanted. She draped herself over his naked chest, skin so hot she had to gasp, and kissed him deeply and without reserves, tasting herself on his tongue. He seemed content just making out with her for a minute, putting strands of her hair behind her ears before holding her face close to his.  
Taken aback by the sudden tenderness, she took the opportunity to really appreciate his beautiful body. She slid her right hand down his neck and along the line of his broad shoulder, intending on finally touch his properly - and honestly, he deserved so much better than being ignored for so long; she desperately wanted to make him feel good. But when her hand stroked down in sternum and arrived on his stomach, her finger touch a pool of something quickly cooling in the air. She looked down, surprised, and saw that he had in fact already come without her help, pants and boxers halfway down his thighs.  
“Ah, yes, I'm afraid I took some of your fun away, haven't I?” he said, not embarrassed in the slightest. He took some tissues from his bed-side table to clean himself, while she gaped at him without knowing what to say. Has he really come from just eating her out, without her touching him at all?  
“Did you- did you really…?”  
He raised his eyebrows and looked at her with a boyish smile on his face, tossing the tissues away. “You were quite hot, riding my face like that. And as I'm sure you've noticed,” he said, unabashed, planting a kiss her on the lips before continuing: “You taste delicious. Couldn't help myself, really.” She blushed to the tips of her hair, breath caught in her throat at his words. “Fear not, though! I'll be ready for you in a minute.” He quickly took all the way off his pants and underwear, leaving himself blessedly naked for her scrutiny, and he preened under her attention like he was born for the spotlight.  
“Just a minute?” she asked, feigning incredulity, like she hasn't heard many stories about his incredible stamina in bed.  
“Of course, darling, don't you know? I'm the Devil.” He flashed a wicked smile, rolling on top of her. “It takes way more than this to tire me out.”  
And then he brought his hands close to her body, caressing her ribs and then up, up, until he was cupping her breasts in feverishly hot fingers. He whispered her name, just to see her shiver, and planted on her neck a kiss so tender she fell a bit in love with him there and then.  
Then his lips went lower, sucking a mark above her collarbone before taking one of her nipples in her mouth. She arched against him, instinctively closing her legs around his hips to bring him closer, and she felt his cock filling up right against her inner thigh. 

Lucifer was so hot to the touch, she couldn't stop running her hands along his arms and down his back. She hesitated for a second when she felt scars under her fingertips, but he thoroughly distracted her when he switched from one breast to the other. One of his hands ran down her body, stopping for a second to caress the soft skin between hip and leg, and then he cupped her where she was still wet and hot from his earlier treatment.  
“Lucifer…” she gasped, bringing his face to her so she could kiss him. She slotted her lips against him - a bit sloppy, but he didn't seem to mind. He was still just cupping her without moving his fingers.  
“Yes, love?”, he whispered back, smiling deviously against her lips, rolling his hips against her with a bit of urgency. He wasn't as unaffected as he was trying to look - talk about an ego boost for her. She would have loved nothing more than see this impossible, stunning man come apart in her arms.  
“Please, please, touch me. I want to feel you.” she said, putting on a bit of a show for him. She pressed against his hand and bit her lower lip, infusing as much lust and desire in her eyes as she could master. It didn't take much effort. 

Judging from the low growl coming from his throat (and did his eyes just flash _red_?), it worked. “If you ask so nicely”, he murmured against her ear, giving her the opportunity to breathe in properly his cologne again. Two of his fingers slid inside her, easy as breathing - it didn't surprise her, considering how turned on she was. She felt his onix ring, cold in contrast to his feverish skin, stop the easy entrance of his finger. The thought of him still wearing the probably priceless piece of jewelry while fingering her, not bothered by the fact the he was getting it all wet with her, hit her like a punch to the stomach. Why it was so erotic to her, she didn't know, and yet it made her moan his name out loud and sink her nails in his shoulders. He seemed more that happy to take the assault. 

She thought Lucifer wouldn't hesitate a second longer to get inside of her, instead he just added a third finger and did everything in his power to make her lose her mind. He crooked his fingers to find her g spot, mouth busy sucking hickeys on her neck and breasts, and when he found something that she particularly liked - narrow, slow circles on her clit - he kept at it until she fell apart a third time in his arms. And he kept going, relentless, to make her come again, so strong and unexpected that she blacked out a second.  
Then, and only then, Lucifer picked her up like she weighted nothing and slid her onto his cock, letting out a low moan of her name like it tore its way out of his chest. She couldn't do much, still shaking and almost sobbing because _he's the Devil, of course he's the Devil, what man could ever do this to her, make her feel like this…_  
He was driving slow and deep inside of her, so hot he felt like molten lava against her skin, and then his thrusts became more erratic and he had to close his eyes and rest his forehead on her shoulder. He was basically picking her up and letting her fall down on his lap with no help from her, and she almost felt sorry for a second - expect that it's difficult to feel sorry about anything after coming four times in an hour. She had no strength left, and he only had himself to blame. 

Lucifer put his arm more firmly around her and let himself fall forward on her. Suddenly she was on her back again, on leg on his shoulder and the other in the crook of his elbow, his eyes stuck on her breasts and how they bounced with every thrust.  
She couldn't do much to help him, so she decided to just try to look pretty and enjoy the rest on the ride while Lucifer chased his own release.  
It didn't take long, just enough for her to start feeling pleasure again, and after a couple of minutes and a searing hot kiss that was all tongue and teeth, he came deep inside of her. The choked off sound of her name on his lips spurred her into holding him tight against her when he tried to slip out. Lucifer collapsed on her with a breathy laugh, content to let her stroke his hair while they both calmed down.  
“Well” he said, looking up at her, “I'm ready for round two whenever you are, love.”  
***  
They didn't have a round two. Well, not immediately at least. She did wake up few hours later, cuddled up against him, and decided to see if she could get him hard while he was sleeping.  
She could, so she slipped under the covers and he woke up not much later with his cock already halfway in her mouth, and she sucked him off with all the enthusiasm a man like Lucifer deserved. What she lacked in technic she made up in earnestness.  
They fell asleep again, not before he tried to do the same to her (“But that's what I do, darling, a favour for a favour”), but she was still too sore and way too tired for it.  
He made up for it in the shower the next morning, anyway. More than once.  


***

  
It was already late morning, and they were both getting dressed to finally start the day. Lucifer was being a gentleman, of course, but she didn't want to overstay her welcome so after their shower together she decided to get ready to go before he had to ask her to. He was putting on a dark blue suit she has never seen him into, while she looked for her shoes somewhere near the piano. She found them near her purse by the elevator, and she remembered for the first time that last night she wasn't at Lux alone. She took her phone out of there purse, founding 3 lost calls and six new messages for her best friend:  
(01.30) - Hello???? Where tf are u?  
(01.45) - Seriously im getting worried  
(01:55) - YOU LEFT WITH LUCIFER, LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR  
(01:55) - HOLY SHIT I CAN’T BELIEVE IT  
(01:56) - asdfghjkl homegirl is gonna like, get it!!!!  
(01:56) - im going home i guess lmao take some pics of his ass thanx and bye

She snickered while reading the messages, relieved that her friend found out where she was (probably from the bartender) before she got really worried. She sent her a quick message to her to let her know she was still in one piece. Mostly. She couldn't really walk properly.  
(10:30) I lived, bitch  
And then another, because she was in the mood for a bit of revenge:  
(10:30) that's what happens when you ditch me in the middle of a club. We could have had a threesome with him, such a wasted opportunity smh

She didn't wait for a response and opted for putting her shoes back one - how was she going to walk in those after the night she just had, she didn't know, but she had to manage. 

Suddenly the elevator doors to the penthouse opened up, and a young woman with a long blonde ponytail walked out. “Hey, Lucifer, we've got- a... new case”, she finished, noticing her for the first time.  
“Hi”, she said, awkward as usual. She was half undressed and her hair was a mess - not really the best look to make a good first impression on someone.  
“Uh, hi. Is Lucifer here?”  
“Oh, Detective! I didn't know you would swing by.”  
_Talk of the Devil_ , she thought, while he entered the room perfectly dressed, fixing one of his cufflinks.  
She shifted awkwardly on her feet, and the Detective gave her a cold look. Or was it a pitying one? She couldn't decipher it, nor she particularly cared. “Mh, I'll leave you two to it. Thanks for- thanks for everything, Lucifer” she said, and he took a few steps in her direction to kiss her squarely on the lips.  
“You're more than welcome. Come back whenever you want.”, he whispered after they broke apart. She blushed and nodded, stepping out of his presence with some effort. A quick smile to the other woman and she was already in the elevator. The last thing she heard Lucifer say was another warm, familiar “Detective”.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lucifer”, she moaned, soft trembling hands caressing his face and petting his hair.   
> Yes, yes, he thought, half incoherent with lust, that's what he _needed_ from her, what the wanted - to spend the night wrapped in her arms, to be the center of her undivided attention. No games or toys or roleplays, no nothing but gentle touches and breathy moans of his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, as promised, this time in Lucifer's POV. Which I'm not sure I did justice to, but I tried my best.   
> It takes place somewhere during the episode 02x11, and please use your suspension of disbelief on the fact that Lucifer had sex with someone else while he was already so infatuaded with Chloe lmao
> 
> The song that Lucifer mentions is [Ready for Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbqjBpNT1sc) by Bad Company, which I included solely because it's on my bucket list to make out with someone while it plays in the background. (Also, that hot scene in Supernatural. If you know, you know).

Lucifer stood next to Dan, observing the interrogation room without knowing of which mood to settle in.

The Detective was interviewing his past lovers for the new case, in an attempt to find the murderer of poor Jana and Raj.  
He didn't believe that one of the beautiful men and women occupying the precinct at the moment had done anything of the kind, but still. He had actually been hoping that the Detective would change her mind about him if she heard a bunch of _very satisfied_ ex-lovers sing his praises - and they did just that, however. However he certainly hadn't expected all of them to say that their night with him had been completely _meaningless_. He hadn't expected to feel _used_ \- which was ridiculous, mind, because he had always been _delighted_ to be used for sex.  
And worst of all, he was mortally offended that Detective Douche had started giving him pitying looks after a while. Unacceptable, really.  
He scoffed. These human feelings...He blamed it all on the Detective. He needed to stop thinking about her for a while - her referring to their almost-kiss as a “big mistake” still stung everytime it came to mind.

The thing went on for a while, with Lucifer offering unwanted details to Dan about his many sexscapades - “I'm not making _any_ of this up, Daniel, thank you very much” - and Chloe getting more and more frustrated with their lack of leads for the case. Oh and, you know, people giving the same answer over and over: no, it had meant nothing, it was just sex.  
There was nothing “just” about sex to him. 

Then _she_ entered the room, visibly nervous, and sat down in front of the Detective. A swarm of memories passed through his mind, from her sitting alone at the bar to her sprawled out on his piano, to her taste and smell and sounds.  
Roughly a month and a half had passed since the last time he saw her. That one had been a...uncharacteristically wholesome night, for his standards. As wholesome as a night of sex could be, anyway. He certainly wasn't excited to hear her say how it had been completely meaningless for her.

She was dressed more conservatively than some of the women who preceded her, but still very lovely in her high-waisted jeans and blouse. She crossed her legs and he was reminded for a second how actually stunning she was naked.  
He zoned in on the conversation when Chloe asked her the first question.  
“So, can you describe to me how the night with Lucifer went? In _broad_ details, please”, she was quick to add.  
The girl laughed softly, embarrassed, and shifted awkwardly on her seat. “Well, it was an amazing night. Oh, and morning. You-uh, you actually saw me leaving his penthouse.” Chloe nodded in recognition and gestured her to go on.  
“Lucifer is very passionate and attentive - honestly, it was like he came out of a wet dream, I don't know how else to describe it. It was the best night of my life.” She was smiling secretively, like she had just gotten away with something. It was adorable.  
Lucifer preened at her words and turned to Dan to wiggle his eyebrow, but the detective just rolled his eyes. “Yeah, man, I've been hearing this over and over for the past two hours. It stopped being impressive a while ago.” He made a disgusted face. “It's just overkill at this point.”  
Lucifer chuckled and brought his attention back to the questioning.  
“I remember meeting you. Didn't it bother you that he basically kicked you out the morning after? Some could say, he used you for sex”, the Detective was asking, trying to get a reaction from the girl.  
She frowned. “He didn't kick me out, he was a gentleman. I didn't want to overstay my welcome so I...saw myself out.”  
He would have _loved_ to have her for breakfast. He would have loved to have her for breakfast and _then_ fucked her on the piano one last time. He shook his head, watching her blush and play with one of her bracelets. Too bad she had decided to leave before that could happen.  
“Okay, let's say I believe you. What about the fact the he was sleeping with a different woman the day after? Did _that_ bother you?”  
She lifted her gaze from the table, confused at the line of questioning. Lucifer clenched his jaw, reading himself to hear for the upteenth time the _who-cares-about-him speech_.  
“I don't understand what you're trying to make me say, Detective. That I was so upset about that, I _killed_ someone? I don't-it's not like he cheated on me or something. Why would I do that?”  
“So what you mean is,” Chloe said, arching an eyebrow, “that that night meant nothing?”  
The girl stumbled over her words, diverted her eyes. “I wouldn't say that” she admitted, voice small.  
_Oh_ , Lucifer thought. _Oh, that's nice to hear for a change_. His spirits lifted. Detective Douche huffed a sardonic “congrats, man” beside him, living up to his Satan-given name.  
Chloe straightened on her chair, interested picked. “Believe it or not, you're the first one to say that today.”  
The girl leaned toward her, desperate to be believed. “Listen,” she started, “Listen, I have seen him naked _and_ he has been inside of me. It's-it's not wired into my brain to not care about him after that. To not be...fond of Lucifer. There you go, _I'm fond of him_ , alright?” She put one hand in her hair, frustrated. “Which is stupid, because I've seen him like _once_ , and yet…But that doesn't mean I would kill two other people just because they had sex with him!”  
A warm feeling settled in his stomach at her words. _Fond of him_ , uh? Nice. Very nice.  
He knew already she was lovely, all trembling hands and blushes that spread down to her chest, and now he also had to thank her for restoring his faith in one-night stands. He had left an _impression_. He would gladly leave an impression all over her, actually, if she let him, whenever she wanted - and honestly, how come she didn't swing by Lux again in the past month and a half? He thought he had made her feel thoroughly welcome last time. 

He bit his bottom lip and leaned against the one-way mirror, observing her figure on the other side and letting his mind wander. _What do you desire?_ , he would ask her, because he hadn't needed to last time, and he would make whatever came out of her trembling lips a reality. Then the Detective also briefly entered the fantasy - _of course she did_ , the two women were sitting next to each other and they were both gorgeous, that was all he needed (“ _Caveman_ ”, would have accused him Chloe if she could read his thoughts). But thinking about the Detective brought back the pain of her rejection, so he let his mind drift back to safer shores.

Daniel must have noticed his fantasizing, because he left the room with an disbelieving “ _Gross, dude_ ”. 

_Maybe that's all I need to feel better_ , he mused to himself, _to be reminded that_ someone _cared_. That someone whose name and desires he remembered clear as day, someone he had held in his arms for an entire night, thought of him fondly from time to time. 

Lucifer refocused on the conversation before him, where the Detective was certainly getting more and more suspicious of the poor girl, considering her answers, and decided to come to her aid. He pressed the button on his right to let his voice through the other room. “Detective,” he said, “this girl is not our murder, I assure you. Let her go.”  
Seeing the expression of pure terror paint itself on the young woman's face when she realised he had been listening the whole time almost made him feel bad. Almost. He already a few ideas on how to make it up to her.

After all, he _was_ the Devil.

***

Chloe finished off the questioning after a bit of convincing from Lucifer, who assured her again and again that the girl was innocent.  
“She just doesn't seem the type, Detective! I recognize people who deserve to be punished when I see them, and she is _not_ one of them.”  
“Okay, well,” she said, “we'll be sure after you do your desire mojo thing on her. Just go ask.” And with a pat on his shoulder, she went off to get a coffee.  
Lucifer smoothed his hands down his perfectly tailored suit, and with a murmur of “Don't mind if I do”, he exited the room to go talk with her. 

He found her after just one minute, signing some documents of sorts at a desk. The rest of his exes had already left the precinct.  
He approached her with two strides of his long legs, and like the first time she didn't notice him until he spoke.  
“Hi, love” he said, smiling cheekily at her. She gasped, startled, and let out a breathy “Jesus.”  
“Not quite, I'm afraid.”  
She chuckled and covered her face with one small, soft hand - he remembered how they felt; on his body, gripping his hair - to hide herself from him. His smile widened, turning almost predatorial before he could school it into something softer. He wouldn't want to scare her away, and she was already embarrassed the he had heard her confession.  
“I came by to say hi. Why are you the only one still here?”, he asked, genuinely confused. He thought he had convinced Chloe of her innocence, hadn't he?  
“Oh, they're just checking my alibi for two nights ago and yesterday. I, uh- I do have one, so I'm not worried.” She let her hand fall and finally looked at him, eyes big and worried. “You believe me, right? I didn't do anything.”  
His hands itched to smooth the wrinkle between her brows, but he resisted. He opted for stepping closer and resting his hips against the table, folding his arms just to make the muscles bulge underneath the suit and watch her eyes glaze over.  
“I didn't doubt it for a second, darling. I know how cold-blooded murderers look like, and you don't have it in you. I'm sure checking your alibi is just a mandatory step.”  
Well, maybe it wasn't, but a little white lie hardly counted as breaking his vow. He didn't like seeing her worried and tense.  
And, to his testament, she did relax a bit at his words. Not much, though.  
Lucifer added “ _massage_ ” to the list of things he wanted to do to her. Using an over priced oil of her choice, perhaps. While straddling her legs, so he could slide his length on the cleft of her-  
He cleared his throat. He was getting ahead of himself.  
“You still seem tense, love. Can I help you with that?”, he drawled, voice an octave lower - he couldn't help it, arousal was already coursing slow in his veins, various memories of the night spent with her flashing in his mind. Like how close she had held him after he had come deep inside of her - and he _needed_ that, he needed that today, he wanted to forget Chloe and how cold her eyes had been before the elevator doors closed in front of her...  
“No-no, I don't think so. I'm not even tense, no idea what you're talking about.” She stood up, realized she couldn't go away until a police officer gave her the okay, and sat down again.  
“You're right, where did I even get that idea from?”  
She looked up at him again from under her lashes, and he noticed with a pang to the stomach that her eyes were red and liquidy.  
“No, no, no need for any of _that_ ,” he said hurriedly, taking her soft hands in his to lift her from the chair. He stroked his thumb along her knuckles, a bit awkward. He wasn't used to comforting people. “I assure you, no one thinks you're the culprit! They'll let you go in a minute, no reason to be this stressed.”  
“No, no, it's not that”, she admitted, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. It seemed to have the opposite result, because she released it very shakily and swained on her feet for a second. _She probably took a whiff of my cologne_ , he realised. _She seemed to really like it last time._  
“Then what is it? The offer to help you relax is always valid, sweetheart.”  
“It's you”, she finished, voice small.  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah, I don't how to act around you. You're just- you're so- Ugh, whatever. You know how people react to you.”  
Both delighted and confused at her words, he cupped her cheek and stroked the soft skin there. He knew very well the magnetic pull that attracted people's attention on him, but no one has ever ever been _frustrated_ about it before. Especially not gorgeous young women, and less so the ones who had already spent a night with him.  
“You don't need to _act_ in any way, darling. And you seemed to be doing just fine last time you saw me. Care for a repeat? I'm sure it'll do wonders for your nerves.”  
“Yeah, about that...I-I didn't feel very good, after. I mean - the days after.” She was keeping her eyes low, refusing to look at him.  
He frowned. “I wasn't aware I had been too rough with you, darling, my apologies.”  
The girl chuckled nervously and began playing with the cufflinks at his wrists, seemingly unaware of be doing so. “No, that's not it. I wasn't great, uh... mentally.”  
“That's even worse!” he said, stepping closer to her. People who slept with him were supposed to leave his penthouse with a smile - and possibly keep it on for the next week - not feeling...what, guilty? _Used_? 

_That absolutely won't do_ , he thought, even more resolved to remedy the situation.

“It's not your fault,” she said, taking another half a step towards him. They were close enough to kiss at that point, and some police officers gave them dirty looks as they passed by. Or where they jealous looks? That was more probable. “I just don't usually sleep around, you know? You-you have definitely been an exception.”  
“Darling”, he said, and then he used her real name because she was still refusing to look at him. Her eyes snapped to his, and from then on she seemed unable to let his gaze go. “Just tell me, what can I can I do to remedy? _What is it that you truly want?_ ”  
He infused in the question more power than usual and let some of the red shine through his dark irises, just to see her lips fall open, just to see hear her gasp.  
“I- I just want to feel better. I want you to feel better.”  
“Make _me_ feel better? Why do you say that?” he asked, his wicked smile melting into a confused expression.  
“I don't know Lucifer, you seem...subdued, today.” She shuffled on her feet, kept fiddling with his cufflinks. “Does it have to do with Detective Decker? You looked at her at all sad when you two were talking.”

He opened his mouth to answer, but closed it when he realized that if he talked he would have to say the truth. Which he didn't want to do at the moment, thank you very much. _Talk about hitting the mark…_  
“Okay, you know what?” he said after a second, bending down to kiss her lips. “You're right. We both obviously need to unwind, we might as well do it with each other. Come to Lux tonight, I'll tell the bouncer to let you in.”  
Another heated kiss, for good measure, and then he left her there without another word. 

Hopefully he would see her again later.

***

Lucifer was kind of drunk.  
Okay, very drunk. But it wouldn't last long, not with his his celestial metabolism or, or whatever it was that made him sober up so criminally quickly.

He had drank his way through a very expensive bottle of whisky in less than hour to reach the desired level of _bloody-hell-why-is-the-room-spinning_ and he was trying to enjoy it while it lasted, thank you very much.  
The fact was- he stumbled is way to his stereo to put on some music- the fact was, he truly needed to stop thinking about the Detective for a while after an entire day spent pretending that her jabs at their _moment _didn't hurt. And the lovely girl he met again at the precinct hadn't arrived yet, maybe wouldn't for the rest of the night - and honestly, what was with women _rejecting_ him all of a sudden? Were they all self-flagellating masochists? Unbelievable.__

__He downed another half glass of, what was it? Brandy? Who cared._ _

__He spent some time just half singing-half mumbling to the songs reverberating through his penthouse, minutes blurring together. He eased on the drinking after a while, when he caught himself about to open a very expensive 11-year-old bottle of Bourbon that he would have downed without even tasting. That would have been too dramatic, even for his standards.__  
He briefly considered taking a trip down to Lux, dance with strangers to some songs almost certainly containing the word “devil” - what, he had a whole theme going on, alright?- but really wasn't in the mood. And also, he realised with a glance down to his attire, he looked like a hot mess.  
Emphasis on the hot, but, still. He had a reputation to maintain, he couldn't jus- 

__The doors of his private elevator suddenly opened up, and a girl took a couple of hesitant steps into the penthouse.__  
It was her. Oh, suddenly his evening didn't feel that pathetic and depressing anymore. He was going to have fun, he was going to enjoy himself and take his mind off of detectives he definitely wasn't in love with.  
“Uhm, Lucifer?”, she called out. She still hadn't seen him standing behind the bar.  
“Hello, darling. I'm quite happy to see you took up on my offer.”  
He put on his best wicked smile when she finally turned to him, but his heart wasn't in it.  
“Oh, hi”, she said, “I almost didn't, but you definitely made a compelling argument earlier today.” She tapped her index finger on her pretty, pink lips and then offered him a cheeky smile in return. Oh, right, he had kissed her at the precinct. How lovely that that was what had convinced her to come back.  
Lucifer felt his expression melt into something more genuine while he walked closer to her. “I can offer the same argument again, if you'd like. More thoroughly this time.”  
She already had a soft blush painting her cheeks red, eyes big and bright in the low lights of the apartment. When she nodded at him he didn't waste another second before bending down to kiss her. 

__Her lips were soft and had the taste of artificial strawberries, like she been sucking on a lollipop just minutes before. Or maybe it was the gloss she had on? Lucifer didn't know nor care, he just lickd her bottom lip to get more of the flavour.  
She immediately opened up to him, and before he knew it the kiss had turned wet and passionate and _oh so nice_. She pressed him hard against the bar, body flush on his, and it was the hard edge of the table digging in his spine that brought him back to the present._ _

They were going too fast.  
At that rate, they would have been naked in a minute, and he would have been deep inside of her in another five, without even realising it. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing - _how could it ever be_ , he thought, feeling her soft curves pressed against his chest. And she was awfully responsive to his touches, too, it wouldn't have taken much to have her ready and aching for him...  
But he wanted to take his sweet time, even more so than last time. To push himself to the limit before finally sliding into her tight heat. 

__Also, he was still a bit drunk. He needed to calm down before continuing._ _

__Lucifer grudgingly broke off the kiss, and she followed his lips until even standing up on her toes wasn't enough to reach them.__  
“Love,” he started, running his hands through her hair and down her back, “I can't believe I'm saying this, but - can we slow down?”  
She looked confused for a second, but then her expression cleared and she actually took a step back from him. “Yes, yes, of course. You - you distracted me!”, she accused him. “I _did_ notice that you've been drinking. Are you feeling alright?”  
Not really.  
He deflected the question: “I just started the party a bit earlier, forgive me. Can I serve _you_ a glass?”  
“No, I think you've had enough for the both of us.” She gestured to the half empty bottles and tumblers disseminated everywhere in the apartment. “How are you even still _conscious_?”  
“Oh please, I am almost sober again”, he scoffed. “The pros and cons of being the Devil, I'm afraid.”  
She laughed softly and tilted her head, as if to say fair enough, then started sinuously moving her body to the rhythm of the music still playing in the background.  
“How about we dance, then? I do love this song.”  
He tried to figure out which one it was, and after a few second he recognised that _Ready for Love_ had started playing.  
_A bit too on the nose, isn't it?_ , he thought. _But it is very appropriate._

__And who was him to refuse a pretty girl a dance?_ _

__He took her hand and led her away from the bar, and she swirled on her feet before ending up flush against him again. Her arms went around his neck, a hand caressing slowly the soft hair at the nape. A shiver run down his back at the tentative contact, and he couldn't help but leave a kiss on her forehead that made her smile._ _

__In their defence, they did try to keep things chaste for a while.__  
They moved around the room and sang along to the chorus of the song, Lucifer even chuckled in her hair when she whispered the “uuuh” part right in his ear. They danced, hand in hand, like it was appropriate at a high school prom; and then they shifted closer and moved slower, like he had done so many times on the Lux dance floor with other people. His hands kept stroking over the curve between her waist and hips; he could feel the ghost of her lips on his neck at every movement - and desire was still pooling in his stomach, hot and heavy, from the kiss they had shared before.  
Lucifer bent down to rest his head on the slope of her shoulder and slipped his fingers under the hem of the flowy dress she was wearing.  
He could feel how hard her heart was beating even through two layers of clothing, a fast _tu-tum_ that had stolen the laughter from her voice when she whispered his name.  
Or maybe that was his hands’ fault, which were currently very busy palming her ass underneath the dress.  
He picked her up, then, because he wanted to feel her soft thighs snug around his waist - her cleavage right at eye level was just a bonus, really. She let out a surprised “oh” at the change in height and held on tight to his shoulders, but he barely noticed all her weight on him. He kept swaying on the spot in time with the music.  
“Lucifer, this is not _dancing_!” she giggled, “I'm supposed to be touching the ground.” - but she made no move to get out of his embrace. Bloody hell, she smelled lovely and was so warm…  
“Who made up all these _boring_ rules?” he asked, then he pushed her hips against hers before she could answer.  
Slow, he thought, he didn't particularly want to go slow anymore - not when she was desperately kissing wherever her lips could reach, not when she was whimpering at the burn of his beard on her skin.  
He mouthed between the valley of her breasts, on her collarbones, up to the soft line of her neck and, fuck, he was already so hard he couldn't think straight.  
He kept walking until they softly hit the back of the sofa, and he sat her on top before licking his way across her neck and to her mouth. He kissed her hard - bit her bottom lip, sucked on her tongue, tried his damn hardest until her eyes were rolling back in her head and her heels pressed insistently on his ass and thighs.  
Lucifer didn't know how long they kept grinding against each other like that, some other sultry rock song playing in the background, but after a while he felt her hands abandon their place under his shirt to push him back a little.  
“Please,” she said, hopping off of the sofa. One strap of her dress was hanging low on arm, revealing the lovely absence of a bra underneath. “Please, let me, let me-” and then she was sinking on her knees in front of him, mouthing on his cock through his pants with her eyes half closed. He moaned her name, the syllables thumbling out of him in a low rumble and- and he thought he would get to undress her first, to feel her wet and hot and quivering around his fingers, but. But she was already unzipping his trousers and sliding both those and his boxers down to his ankles, freeing him of his shoes to take them completely off. How could he say no _now_.

 _ _He remembered how it felt when she did this the last time.__  
The heat of her mouth had woken him up in the middle of the night, when he thought she had been too exhausted to do anything more.  
Still in the phase between sleep and consciousness, and with pleasure waves coursing fast through his veins, he had just let himself lay there and be her personal buffet. It hadn't been a hurdle at all.  
He remembered being delighted by her eagerness; her every kiss, lick and caress so obviously saying _thank you for the fantastic night_ and also _I'm putting my heart and soul into this, I hope you noticed_.  
Oh, he had noticed. He had shown his appreciation profusely the morning after, in the shower.

 _ _He came back to the present when she took him in her mouth, curling her tongue around the head.__  
He didn't stop the breathy gasp of her name from coming out; to encourage her, to let her know her know he was enjoying himself. That seemed to have the desired effect of making her more confident, because she even risked a glance up of her big, bright eyes, already teary - image that Lucifer was _sure_ , without doubt, he would have had impressed behind his eyelids for _days_.  
She continued her ministrations on him and his hand went to the back of her head without him controlling it - not to force her forward but just to hold the hair off of her face, just to pass his thumb on the bottom lip wrapped around him. The other hand was holding on the top of the sofa, knuckles white with the strength behind it.  
Then he saw her dainty, clever fingers slip under her dress and the vibration of her moan right after sent a shock of pleasure through all his body, so strong he almost broke the couch in an attempt not to thrust in her mouth.  
“Alright, love, _that's enough_.” he was quick to say, sliding out of her and bringing her up to her feet. He was not going to cum before this lovely, gorgeous girl was half delirious and blissfully naked, thank you very much.  
“Uhm, alright, 'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?” she asked, worried and embarrassed and a whole series of things that no one who was having sex with him should have felt, ever.  
“A bit too well, actually,” he reassured her, kissing the taste of him right out of her lips.  
“Oh, really?”  
She eyed his straining erection, wet with saliva and pre-cum, with a self-satisfied half smile.  
“Oh, you little minx,” he drawled, voice rough with arousal, “you're proud, aren't you? Come here.”  
Lucifer picked her up with one arm around her legs and the other immediately went to unzip the dress that she was, for some obscure reason, still wearing. He went around the sofa in two long strides, and sat down on it with her on his lap.  
He spread his legs a bit more to make her slide towards him and she settled right against his cock, her finally naked chest at the perfect height for Lucifer to take one of her nipples in his mouth and generally suck marks wherever his lips could reach.  
“Lucifer”, she moaned, soft trembling hands caressing his face and petting his hair.  
Yes, yes, he thought, half incoherent with lust, that's what he needed from her, what the wanted - to spend the night wrapped in her arms, to be the center of her undivided attention. No games or toys or roleplays, no nothing but gentle touches and breathy moans of his name.  
“It's my turn now, it's my turn…” he murmured against her breasts, and moved his hand between their bodies to touch her over the lacy barely-there thing she had put on.  
She was soaked, dripping, really, and so hot that his brain short-circuited for a second. He experimentally pushed two fingers in, as deep as the fabric of the panties permitted.  
“ _Oh my God_ , you're such a tease, please-ah!”  
He had taken one of her nipples between his teeth in retaliation. “No need to bring _him_ into this”, he chastised her, but he couldn't help soothing the soft bite with a kiss.  
He hooked his index finger in the underwear and pushed it to the side, unwilling to take off something so pretty that contrasted deliciously with her skin colour. Lucifer pushed in again, this time without anything between him and her, and lost himself in the wet heat of her - even more so when her own hand sneaked down to take him in her soft palm.

__She felt feverishly hot everywhere he was touching, but he knew it was him who was positively burning, almost scaringly so if she had the presence of mind to notice. Usually, during normal circumstances, he tried to keep his temperature under control; but when he was in bed with another, mind clouded with lust, he let some of the Hell fire shine behind his closed eyes, burn through his skin - and why bother to hide it, really, why _resist_ , when they all seemed to like it so much? _Lucifer, Lucifer_ , they all repeated, his name replacing his Father's on their lips, _come closer, closer, I want to feel you…__ _

__She was almost there, he could feel it in the quivering of her thighs and in the urgency of her kisses. He kept rubbing his thumb against her clit in wide circles and he couldn't wait, he couldn't _wait___ to feel her desperately clump around his fingers, couldn't wait for her to hold him tight until she could breath again and then some more after.  
The thought had him lick a hot strip on her neck, up to her ear. “Darling, you feel _incredible_. Cum for me, I know you're close, just let go.”  
“No, no, _wait_ -” she started, and he was so surprised by the reaction he let her move away from his fingers. Disappointment coiled in his stomach; he almost whined as she slapped his hand away when he tried to touch her again. He wanted her to get off so bad.  
“Inside, I want you _inside_ first”, she explained, and she laughed softly at the offended expression on his face.  
“We would have done that in a minute, love, no need to deny yourself an orgasm!”  
“I'm not denying myself _anything_ , and I swear, if you don't get in inside me _right now_ I might cry.”  
“But-”  
She raised his face up to hers with her index and thumb slightly pressing into his cheeks. “ _Lucifer_ , please, just be a good boy and fuck me.”  
The words died in his throat. Well.  
_Well_.  
He could be a good boy if she wanted. He could be the best.  
She seemed surprised at her own forwardness. “I-I don't know where that came from, sor-”, but he was already taking a hold of her waist and pushing his hips up, sliding into her in one long stroke that left both of them breathless.  
“Like this, love?” he asked, moving in and out of her slowly and deeply like she had so much enjoyed last time. He hoped she would say the words again, hoped she would sing his praise right in ear, so he could feel that warm feeling again.  
She started moving on her own, meeting his thrusts midway and undulating her hips in a maddening eight-shape motion.  
“Oh, Lucifer, _yes_ -” She attached her mouth on his neck, and as usual he found himself sorry that she couldn't leave a mark. “Like this, don't stop. You're amazing, you're _so good_ for me.”  
“ _Thank you_ ”, he answered, really meaning it, not caring if his playboy smooth-talking persona was slipping a little.  
His head fell back at a particularly hard push, expecting to find the sofa and meeting only air, but he couldn't find it in him to raise it again.  
She noticed, because _of course_ she did, and put both hands on the nape of his neck to support him. “Better?”, she managed to ask, while still bouncing up and down on his cock.  
It was such a sweet thing to do in the middle of sex, so tender, and it reminded him why he had wanted to spend the night with her and no one else- and she needed to cum like yesterday, why hadn't he reduced her to a mumbling mess already?, that was frankly _criminal_ now that the thought about it…

__Lucifer doubled his efforts, doing everything with his hands and mouth that he knew she liked (also trying some other things from his own repertoire), and _finally_ , for his pleasure almost as much as hers, she came with his name on her lips._ _

__“ _Brilliant_. Once more now, for good luck”, he said while she was still recovering, and manoeuvred them around until he was flat on the sofa with her lying right over him, her back on his chest._ _

____

***

She was running a foot up and down his calf, caressing him however she could while still lying on top of his chest.  
The weight of her was comforting, so he didn't change position despite her worries of weighing too much for him to be comfortable (“ _Too much?_ Please, love, you offend me.)

They were both sated and _very_ satisfied, basking in the afterglow for as long as they could.  
She seemed pensive, tough. “A penny for your thoughts?”, he asked, and left a kiss in her hair.  
“I was thinking…”  
“Yes?”  
“I was thinking that you should definitely put a mirror on the ceiling. Like, it would have a been so hot to watch you fuck me in this position.”  
He laughed, startled, because he wasn't expecting that at all from her. _Still drunk on the endorphines, then_ , he thought. He knew her to be way more shy than this.  
“I can see the appeal”, he conceded. She turned her head to kiss him as best she could - her lips ended up on the corner of his mouth, but he didn't mind at all.  
“About about you? Do you feel better?”  
He thought about it, trying to figure it out himself. “You know, I think I do.” He felt less...hollow. He didn't know how long it would last, nor when the Detective's “ _She stopped me from making a big mistake_ ” would come back to haunt him - but for now, he was well.  
“I'm glad”, she said, with a lot of warmth in her voice. “Help me turn, I want to- ah, thanks. Hello.” She was still lying on him, but with the added benefit of her soft breasts pressing against his chest. He kept his eyes fixed on them just to make her blush.  
“I hope you're feeling alright, too, love. Yes?”  
He didn't like at all the thought of her leaving happy and then being miserable the days after - he still didn't quite understand why that had happened last time.  
“Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm fine this time,” she reassured him, offering him a gentle smile and a caress on his cheekbone. “I guess I just needed to see what you would do if you saw me again. That night...I don't think I'll ever forget it. And I was afraid you wouldn't even remember my name, you know?”  
He squeezed her waist. “I remember everything”, he told her, and he hoped she understood how important it was for him the she believed me.  
“Yeah, I noticed. You-you really are a gentleman, Lucifer. You're wonderful, I hope you get told often.”  
Hardly ever, actually, not outside of sex.  
He refused to blush.  
“You're not so bad yourself.” He winked and gave her his best _come-fuck-me_ smile, trying to shift the dangerously emotional atmosphere into something more playful. “So, how about a shower together? We could make it a tradition.”  
She groaned and the proposition, which was fair considering how much he has exhausted her - but it didn't take much to convince her, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay, here we are. I'm sorry for the outrageously high word count for a PWP. The setting for this chapter got in the way lmao  
> Anyway - any comment, kudos and bookmark is more that appreciated because they are the only things that make me feel alive anymore. I could try cocaine, but this seems more healthy and less drastic. Let me know what you guys thought! Hope you enjoyed <3

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. That was a lot! Was it bad? Was it good? Should I throw this in a dumpster fire and never try again? Let me know! Like, even if you want to just scream or send a string of eggplant emojis as a comment, you have no idea how happy that'll make me. I think I'm going to add another chapter where Lucifer meets our girl again - you know, in that episode where all his recent lovers are called to the precinct? Yeah, that one. If you have any suggestion or things you want to see, feel free to leave a comment or an ask on mere-mortifer.tumblr.com


End file.
